ŠeJk iT bEjBe!
by SeeXyBiTcH
Summary: sexy lemon Jacob-Bella yeah, shake it babe!


„I love you, Bella", he mumbled.

„I love you, Jacob", I whispered.

He smiled. „I know that better than you do."

He turned away to leave.

„Whatever", I shouted. „Whatever you want, don't do this!"

He stopped and turned around slowly.

„I don't really think you mean that"

„Stay",I begged him again and again.

He shook his head. „No, I'm leaving." He stopped like he was having second thoughts. „I could leave it to fate."

„What do you mean?"

„I don't have to do anything deliberate – just give all of my best for pack and let what happens happen", he shrugged. „If you convince me that you really want me to come back – more than you wanted to do selfless thing."

„How?"

„You could ask me", he suggested.

„Come back", I whispered.

How could he doubt that I meant it?

He shook his head smiling. „That's not what I'm talking about."

I needed a moment to figure out what he was saying and he was looking at me with this superior expression - so sure in my reaction.

As soon as I figured it out, I said, not stopping to appraise the damage.

„Will you fuck me, Jacob?"

He stared with eyes wide open and then he narrowed them suspiciously.

„You're bluffing."

„Fuck me, Jacob. Fuck me and then come back."

„But, we don't have time? I have to go to battle."

„Fuck me in the ass!!!"

„OK...we have few minutes..."

I wanted him to fuck me but I was a little concered about his look. He had psychotic look on his face. I was afraid he would be to hard. His eyes were shining. I could see in his eyes that all he ever wanted from me was to fuck me. I wish I'd seen that before!

„Oh, Jacob! Do me, baby, do me!"

He didn't say anything. He just walk toward me. When he was closer, I could see slobber on the left corner of his mouth. He was slobbering for me. Umm...that's hot!

I never felt like this with Edward. I feel like this is what I've been waiting for. I feel like I've been living for this moment!

He was standing right in front of me. We were so close...

He grabbed my head and kissed me gently.

He threw me on the ground and tore off my pants, and then he stopped.

„What's wrong, sweetie?"

„Hm...is it shaved?"

„Of course it is, babe. Now fuck me! Fuck me and don't stop!"

He ripped off my thong with his teeth.

He was looking at my pussy for a minute. His look said it all...

It was like suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty... It was like a meteor that has passed through the sky as throughout his life.

He couldn't stop smiling. And then he ripped off his clothes.

He was standing right in front of me...all NAKED!

And his cock...OMFG...

It's huge just the way I like. I really wanted to taste it, 'cause it looks so tasty. I was getting closer and closer to cock... I started licking it.

Woow! I swear it tastes like strawberry! I couldn't stop licking it.

„Oh...this feels sooo good...Bella? Can you swallow?"

„I don't know...if it fits in my mouth. I'll try..."

I took his cock softly and started swallowing it.

„Ahh...oh God.."

He was moaning and moaning and my mouth were filling up with the sperm. The sperm was tasty as the cock but they weren't the same taste. The sperm had inexplicable taste...it was wonderfull...

I was swallowing the sperm for a while. Then he suddenly pounced on me and spread my legs. We were finally there...

He was stucking it, fast but gently, and I was moaning.

„Oh, sweetie, I love you! Oh! Faster, deeper, harder!"

Then he started to stuck it so hard and I was screaming like never before.

„Yes! YES!!!"

The ground was shaking and Jacob was roaring like a wild animal.

I can't explain the feeling of his cock inside me. It's beautiful...

Few minutes later we were exhausted but Jacob didn't stop. His head was going down slowly, closer and closer to my pussy. Then he started stucking his tongue in my pussy. I was enjoying it...

„Oh...oh yeah..."

He started licking my clittoris gently. That felt so good...

Then he kissed me and stucked his tongue in my throat. I felt the taste of slime from my pussy in my mouth. It's thick. He was smiling and staring at me...

„Bella...I have to leave now."

„No! Jacob please..."

He shut my mouth kissing me passionately...I closed my eyes for a second. Suddenly I didn't feel his heat anymore. It get cold.

I opened my eyes but he wasn't there...


End file.
